


Field of wildflowers

by imera



Series: hp-humpdrabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire knew what she wanted, and she wouldn't stop before she got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_humpdrabbles @ LJ  
> Not betaed
> 
> Inspired by "I Feel A Sin Coming On" by Pistol Annies, and the prompt 'Field of wildflowers'

Victoire wasn’t ashamed of her looks, or her veela genes, and would gladly use everything she had to get what she wanted. Her mother tried to teach her virtue, and she listened, but she refused to accept it. No sex until marriage was a good idea, but Victoire needed sexual release.

It didn’t mean she’d take any man that showed interest in her. Teddy was one of the few men she liked- wanted- and she decided to let him know just how much during one of the yearly Weasley family picnics, which Teddy was always invited to.

She timed her attack perfectly.

After all the food was consumed, the adults lay down to rest and chat, while the children ran off to explore their new surroundings. Victoire made sure Teddy would stay next to her, stopping him just as they reached a field of wildflowers that reached her up to her waist. Placing a hand on his chest, she watched the younger children as the space between them got bigger.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she pushed him down on the ground. The wild flowers were tall, and hid them well.

“I need something, and you’re going to give it to me.”

“Ok, what do you need?” She smiled, wondering if he really was that naïve.

“I need your cock.” She grabbed his bulge, which made him react. It wasn’t exactly as she imagined, but as long as he didn’t jump up and run away, she’d be fine.

“Victoire,” he shrieked. “This is wrong, what will your parents say?”

“I need it, and you’re the only one who can give it to me. Just feel how wet I am.” She grabbed his hand, moved it under her skirt and pressed it against her moist underwear. A moan escaped him, and when his cock hardened under her touch, she knew he wouldn’t turn her down. Undoing his trousers, she pulled out his cock and slowly stroked it.

Fearing he’d never do anything else to her, she grabbed her underwear and pulled it to the side, pushing his hand against her until he slipped a finger into her.

She imagined his balls hurt just as much as her insides ached for him, and decided to take him before he could back away or the children returned.

Straddling his leaking cock, she moaned as it filled her up, rubbing against her aching walls.

“Fuck,” he moaned, his fingers digging into her hips. 

Smiling, she rode him until her thighs hurt, until he couldn’t hold himself and until she reached her orgasm.

“I’m coming,” she gasped a few minutes later, moving her hips in the familiar rotation that would make her forget her surroundings and her pleasure would pour out of her.

Knowing they couldn’t get caught like that, they dressed themselves and went to find the children. Victoire was pleased with their quickie, and while Teddy didn’t look quite as happy as she felt, he smiled and pretended everything was fine.


End file.
